Spike and Jubilee
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Before starting college in Sunnydale, Jubilee confesses her love for her best friend who cruelly pushed it away. Broken hearted Jubilee starts college where she befriends the Slayerettes and ends up meeting the Chipped Hellion known as Spike. Another relationship changed as Angel starts planning in how to get his own love as he and his Grand Childe plot to get what they want.


.

Eighteen year old Jubilation Lee had finished in Emma Frost school in Massachusetts, half her friends were going to college or start training at Xaviers School to be X-Men. Jubilee at one time wanted to nothing more to be an X-Man, but after everything that happened to her with Sean Bastion at the Hulk Base with Project Zero Tolerance- the last straw was being nailed to a cross on the lawn on the front lawns outside the Mansion. Jubilation Lee wanted a normal life for once and a fresh start away from Westchester as she enrolled herself in college in a small town of Sunnydale just a few miles away from her hometown of Los Angeles. Jubilee had stayed at the Mansion for the summer and tried unsuccessfully to get her friendship back on track with the man she loved ever since the day she met him.

Instead Wolverine was cold and put distance between them like she had wronged him in some way; it all hit her in the face; one night Jubilee confessed how she felt and told Logan she loved him. Jubilee wasn't expecting Wolvie to confess undying love for her but she was surprised, Logan can be a jerk at times but not down right cruel.

Wolverine told her that he would never see her as anything more than a kid, Jubilee could keep a strong front and that crying was weakness and there was no chance she was going to cry in front of the man that had broke her heart.

That night Wolverine proved that he didn't care how she felt about him, on the same night Jubilation Lee poured her heart out to the feral Logan had brought home one of his bar flies with him. All through the night Jubilee could hear the skank moaning for Logan to fuck her harder as he grunted in response. Not wanting to hear anymore of her heart being ripped out of her chest Jubilee grabbed her pillow and headed down to the Rec Room, once she laid down on the couch that Jubilee cried herself asleep.

.

The next morning just before dawn Jubilee left the Mansion for her morning run and Tai Chi that she found calmed her nerves before her shower, even though she was hurting Jubilee took a deep breath and headed down to breakfast. Sitting down next to Remy LeBeau and his boyfriend Scott Summers (I think they look cute together), putting a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes as she helped herself to some orange juice and a blueberry muffin since Bobby Drake and his girlfriend Rogue took the last of the powdered doughnuts.

Both Cyclops and Gambit knew something was wrong with their Firecracker, but they said nothing since the only one she ever told her problems to was Wolverine. This time the couple knew that the cause of Jubie's problem was the man himself, before Scott could ask Jubilee what was wrong when Wolverine entered the dining hall with his latest conquest, Cyclops knew as well as everyone in the Mansion that Jubilation Lee was crazy in love with Logan and him showing off the woman he slept with in front of the young woman was putting salt on a fresh wound.

As the blonde was helping herself to breakfast waiting for a cab to show there was an eerie silence at the table as everyone ate, as Jackie or was it Jenny was eating Logan was expecting his girl to give him one of her smiles and hug him as her mouth went a mile a minute. Instead the Chinese beauty would even look at him as she looked towards her two best friends Kitty and Rogue as she asked them if they wanted to go to the Mall and make a day out of it.

"Sorry gal, me n' Bobby are going on a date n' Kitty Kat is helpin' Storm to debug the computers today, maybe next time sugah."-  
"Its all right Chica, maybe I'll go ride my bike an' clear my head for a bit."

As everyone went to the Danger Room or having the Saturday afternoon to themselves; having getting rid of Julie or June from the other night Logan went to the garages and found Jubilee getting on her Harley Fat Boy. Jubilee could sense Logan was near but chose to ignore him as she started the engine ready to leave, before Jubilee could kick the stand Logan took the key out of the ignition.

"Give me the key Wolverine."-  
"Not till we talk kid."

It was the wrong thing to say to Jubilee as she jumped off her bike and straight into Logan's face. "What's there to talk about Wolverine, like you said I'll always be a kid to ya. So if you wanna give me the pretty speech of being a kid or you're too old then save it, I got the message loud and clear last night." Screamed Jubilee as she snatched her key from Logan's hand and quickly got onto her bike riding off before the man could stop her.

Logan stood there awe struck, he didn't know what to say to make this better between them. Wolverine had always loved Jubilee's way of taking a bite out of life and at first saw her as one of his best friends, it was an utter shock to his system when he realised he was in love with the girl when he thought he lost her when he saw her nailed to that damn cross. The problem was he was too old for her and felt like a dirty old man for feeling like he did, he knew Jubilee derserved someone better than him; someone who would grow old with her and give Jubilee the life he never could. A husband, a house with a pickered white fence and a bunch of kids. The thought of his girl with a faceless man and two children brought a tightening to his chest and a pain that hurt more than the adamantium lacing to his skeleton; as much as the thought hurt him Logan knew Jubilation Lee would be better off without him. Growling to himself for hurting his girl like he did Wolverine entered back into the Mansion, going down to the lower levels to the Danger Room to rid himself of the anger and frustrations out on the holograms of Victor Creed and Mystique.

.

Weeks had past and Jubilee kept her distance from Logan not wanting to be hurt anymore as she was- Wolverine couldn't take anymore of the silent treatment as he barged into the Rec Room and grabbed Jubilee away from her friends. None of the X-Men would stop Logan when he was in this type of mood. Once out of ear shot Jubilee was close to blasting a hole in Logan's head with her sparks.

"ya have less than ten seconds to give me a reason from taking and embarrassing me like you just did."-  
"Ya want a reason Jubes, heres my reason."

Jubilee was shocked that the man she loved was kissing her and wasn't holding back, she soon deepened the kiss enjoying this kiss knowing that Logan would eventually push her away and pretend that it didn't happen. She wasn't disappointed. Realising what he was doing Logan pushed himself away, Jubilation Lee sighed dejectically and knew that this would happen and was foolishly in love with the man who would do this to her.

"Jubes I..."-  
"Just don't Wolverine, I don't want to hear that what happened between us was a mistake or it shouldn't of happened."

Logan went to grab Jubilee trying to comfort her, but Jubilee pushed him away as she told him that she needed time before she could talk to him again.

.

The summer holidays were over and Jubilee packed up her things ready to start at college in Sunnydale, she said her goodbyes to the people she called her family. The last to hug her was Logan; through the last few weeks Logan slowly gained Jubilee's trust and became friends once more as they had been through so much for them to lose their friendship. There was nothing that Wolverine wanted than to make Jubilee his, but he forced himself to let her go to be happy and it wasn't going to be with him.

.

It took almost a week for Jubilation Lee to get to California, the Chinese American had less than a week till she was to enrol as she started looking for apartments with the money she had inherited from her dead parents and money that the Professor had given her as a farewell gift, with the money she had a list of properities as the Estate Agent showed her apartments. None of the properities caught Jubilee's attention till she came to the last one that faced the park. Signing the papers and paying up six months worth of rent, she was relieved that the furniture was included and didn't have to worry about anything but her education.

As the Chinese beauty signed the papers she had to wait for a few days for the electricity, water and gas were put back on. While everything was being arranged Jubilee booked herself into for a few nights; Jubilee wanted to melt the creepy guy at the reception for the way he was leering at her. Grabbing the key to room seven Jubilee headed back out and up to the stairs.

Just as she came around the corner, Jubilee was grabbed from behind by a group of men. "Why is it with men that when they see a woman on her own she's on for a one night stand. Here's my answer, not interested dude." Before Jubilee could enter her room when the leader of the men grabbed her and spun her round to face him; before Jubilee could say a witty comeback her big sapphire eyes widened in fear when the men's faces shifted into ridges and sharp teeth.

Jubilee was scared, but there was no way that these guys where going to get her. Using her pryokinetics to blind the leader as she began to fight using the skills that Wolverine and Gambit had taught her. When the vampires saw the petite girl's hand began to glow brightly they could feel the extreme heat coming from the balls of energy she was producing as they began to back away from her. "I would have left it, but ya wouldn't leave so you have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I fry ya where you stand. one, two..." The vampires couldn't move fast enough, but Jubilee's blasts surrounded them and turned the group into dust from the inside out before entering into her room for the night.

.

With moving into her apartment Jubilee went to Campus to sign in for her courses, while there she ended up meeting the couple Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Ozbourne or Oz to his friends. Willow was a shy pretty little redhead with emerald green eyes, there was something powerful about willow and something feral and wild in Oz.

Oz and Willow instantly like Jubilation Lee as they talked till a blonde petite girl walked over, Willow introduced her new friend to Buffy Summers. The Slayer smiled at the girl and soon made friends quickly with the Chinese girl.

Through the months Jubilee became close to everyone and got to know Rupert Giles, Buffy's mum Joyce and the strange couple Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins. Jubilation Lee was now a member of a group that protected the town from vampires and demons for her usefulness in translated several languages, her fighting skills and her ability to turning vampires into dust making Buffy's life easier as a Slayer.

When Oz left Sunnydale after he cheated on her with another werewolf, Xander wanted to be there for his friend but his girlfriend Anya was too clingy and suspicious as Buffy Summers was at the learning stages of knowing a boy she wanted to date. Giles tried to help Willow, but didn't know what to say to make it better.

That left Jubilee as she went to the dorms to cheer her friend up with videos that Willow would like and a tub of cookie dough icecream; just as she was about to knock on the door when she heard a crash and Willow's frantic voice. Jubilee kicked the door open with her arms raised ready for the attack to see a blonde vampire clutching his head in pain, he was about to attack again but stopped when he spotted Jubilee standing there in a blaze of fury with her hand glowing brightly with multi coloured sparks. "Ya better move away from my friend real quick before you find out why they call me Firecracker."

The vampire smirked as he checked her out the raven haired beauty with big sapphire eyes and dusky pink lips; there was something about the girl with Chinese decent that intrigued Spike but before he could say anything Spike could hear soldiers approaching. Quickly he jumped out the window just as soldiers barged in with guns and tranquilizers.

Jubilee remembered the soldiers during her time at the Zero Tolerance Project in New Mexico, she didn't trust them as far as she could throw them but she answered their question acting all shocked and prentending she believed their lies they were coming up with. Willow Rosenberg didn't say a word as she watched in surprise as Jubilee smoothly lied at the captain of the team, satified with his answers the captain of the group told them to pull back and keep looking for Hostile 17.

.

Several weeks had past before Spike went to the Slayerettes for help, they were about to throw the vampire out when Spike mentioned the missing demons. Eventually Spike was invited into Giles home, before Spike could set his foot into the house he was knocked unconscious and tied into a chair just as Jubilee returned from her last class. Jubilation Lee didn't like the way her friends were treating the vampire who couldn't defend himself from humans or hunt to feed, it brought back bad memories of herself being tied to a chair beaten and tortured for information on the X-Men.

The last straw for Jubilee was when the Slayer and her Watcher were going to starve Spike for the information on the soldiers who tested on him like some huge labrat, While the Slayerettes were interrigating Spike Jubilee went out to Willie's Alibi to buy bags of blood. Willie tried to short change her, as the weasel like man was out back Jubilee helped herself to two extra bags that were hidden under the bar and placed them quickly into her bag just as Wilie came back with a paperbag with several bags of blood.

Smiling sweetly Jubilee paid up and was about to pick up the bag when three vampires blocked her path trying to scare the teenager, Jubilee just smirked as she raised her hand and ball of plasma grew with extreme heat. The two remaining vampires lost their bravado when their pal went up in flames before turning to dust and let the little lady through.

Opening the door to Giles Jubilee found Spike was still chained to the chair as Willow Rosenberg was on the computers looking for infomation as the others were looking through books for research. Spike could smell the blood coming from the paperbag that the girl brought in, none of the Scoobies noticed that Jubilee was gone till she started to unchain the vampire and Buffy Summers shot off the couch demanding Jubilee what she was doing. "Untying Spike, what's he going to do! gum ya to death. With that chip in his head what kind of trouble is he going to do."

Buffy Summers went suddenly quiet and Spike had a smirk on his face, that was Jubilee turned her attentions towards him with her hands glowing with hot plasma. "I won't let ya starve Spike, but put a foot wrong and ya answer to me. Now come on lets get ya fed."

Cutting and draining two bloodbags into a mug, Jubilee warmed up the blood to body temperature before giving it to Spike who was sitting on the kitchen counter, Spike watched Jubilee as she cleaned up the kitchen area and started making tea for Giles and snacks for the group as a way of apologising. Spike finished his human blood and Jubilee automatically refilled his mug this time with cow blood that she got from the butchers on her journey.

.

Rupert Giles watched everyone as they joked around and teasing each other, for the last month he noticed the way William the Bloody was staring at their new member Jubilation Lee, which she was oblivious to. Having a two bedroomed apartment Jubilee had Spike staying at her place after once again Buffy and Willow were trying once again to convince Xander Harris to take Spike home with him due to Buffy couldn't do it due to having a new boyfriend Riley Finn and wanted to spend time with him.

"Not really a good reason to not have Spike around, oh I don't want to look after the vampire cuz my love life is above that of the lives of my friends. Well to save an arguement Spike's staying with me from now on."

Spike thought Jubilee was joking and trying to save face with Slutty, that was till the girl gave him a spare key to her home telling him that her home was his home. From then on Spike started living with Jubilation Lee, months had past and Spike learnt that his chip only worked when he tried to hurt humans, but the chip wasn't activated when it came to fighting demons and could now get his blood lust out of his system.

.

Buffy Summers found out that her perfect boyfriend was one of the soldiers that took demons off the town of Sunnydale, the Initiative were gone including the experiments made from different parts of demons to make the creation named Adam. It was also too late for Finn's best friend Forest as he was converted by Dr Maggie Walsh's creation, Graham and a few others had escaped and was helping demons and some of the humans out of the labs.

Spike was enjoying the chaos till he saw Jubilee was in the middle of several demons surrounding her, he began to panic as he shouted Jubilee's name as she disappeared amongst the ground. Not wanting to lose his favourite blood source just yet Spike went into the mob throwing demons away from him till he got to Jubilee in the middle of the room; Jubilee was bleeding and unconscious from the beatings. Spike thought the worse that the girl was dead, out of all the Slayerettes only Willow treated him with kindness, but Jubilee treated him like a friend instead of an unwanted pet. Seeing Jubilee stir and whimper in pain, Spike sighed with relief that he would deny to anyone as he picked up Jubilee and brought her to safety followed by Buffy Summers and Riley Finn.

Jubilation Lee's head was on Spike's shoulder groaning out in pain, as much as Riley Finn and Buffy Summers were amused with the look of concern on Spike's face for Jubilee as he held her close as Riley drove them to the hospital to get checked over leaving the captured demons and the Initiative soldiers fighting to survive as the building were burning around them.

Jubilee was fine she had concussion, bruised ribs and a broken arm, when she got out of Hospital after the Initiative were destroyed Buffy Summers and her friends forgave Riley for what he did. Jubilee was livid and Rupert Giles decided that it would be better if Riley, Buffy, Spike and Xander went patrolling.

Breaking up into seperate pairs Xander took Spike to one side asking him about his crush on Jubilation Lee, Spike was going to deny it but Xander wasn't fooled by the Chipped vampire. "Yeah right Whelp, what stash r ya takin' n' why ain't yer sharin'. Come on why would I want with a mouthy bint like... Has she asked about me?" Xander smirked as he told Spike to find out for certain if he did love Jubilee before persuing, since there was nothing worse than a woman scorned.

.

That night as Jubilee and Spike headed home both needing some sleep and something to eat, as Spike raid the fridge for some blood Jubilee headed to her room, warming a third mug of blood Spike settled down watching TV when he heard Jubilee moan out and the smell of fear from her nightmare. Usually Spike would leave Jubilee to wake up from her nightmares and cry herself to sleep; this time Spike forgot his half filled of blood and quietly entered Jubilee's Bedroom.

Seeing Jubilee like this broke Spike's unbeaten heart as he sat down on the bed and pulled the shaking woman into his arms as she cried into his naked chest, seeing the Chinese American at her weakest made Spike realise that he didn't just have a crush on her- William the Bloody was in love with Jubilation Lee. Once Jubilee's tears subsided she snuggled into Spike's arms making the vampire smile when the girl asked him to stay with her since she didn't want to be alone. "I'll stay luv, yer just get a little shut eye." Whispered Spike amazed that Jubilee trusted him this much by letting him be close to her, once Jubilee had her head on Spike's unbeaten chest with a contented sigh Spike had a smile on his face and the pair were soon fast asleep.

.

There was nothing sexual between Jubilee and Spike even though the Chipped Vampire wanted it to be, Spike fell more and more in love with the Chinese Beauty- Spike became obsessed with Jubilation Lee and followed the girl everywhere. Even when Spike's Grand Sire Angelus offered him a job with enough blood and violence fighting demons for the good course; Angel always wondered why his Grand Childe declined the offer till he saw Jubilation Lee and realised that William the Bloody was in love.

Angel couldn't blame Spike, Jubilee was beautiful inside and out and treated Spike like a friend instead of a means to an end, if Angel wasn't so in love with Xander Harris he would have quickly falling in love with the girl.

The problem for Angel was that the White Knight would never fall for a demon like him; unlike him Spike's love interest truly cared for him as a friend that could lead to more if Spike played his cards right.

After the whole Thanksgiving fiasco with the revenging spirits of the Chumash Tribe, what upsetted Angel was the fact the ex Vengence Demon Anyanka Jenkins was touching the young man. The Souled Vampire wanted to jump into Giles house not to help the Slayerettes with the latest baddie, but to rip Anya's head of her shoulders for touching what was rightfully his. After Angel helped to save the day he didn't have time to get back to Los Angeles as it was close to sunrise, Jubilee just rolled her eyes when she heard the Brooding vampire going on how he would stay in his car or a dark warehouse somewhere.

The Souled Vampire found himself smiling when Jubilee started talking to him as if he was not a threat and didn't keep him at a distance as others had in the past. By the end of the night Angel found himself a friend.

.

While Jubilee was at college Angel and Spike started talking, their conversation soon turned towards loved ones and Spike was surprised when he heard where's the Poof's feelings belonged to. "Well Slutty is not goin' to like that her pet vampire got a crush on the Whelp," said Spike without the usual sarcasm and smirk on his face; the Chipped knew how Angel felt towards the boy for the years and the reason why he never claimed Xander as his gift at that school. Angel loved Buffy like a friend and sweet memory you had over your first crush, but not the way he used to be as his heart belonged to Xander Harris after the young man faced Angelus with no weapon or no way to defend himself.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _When Angel got his soul back his demon respected the hell out of the boy, he started watching Xander closely and found out he used jokes and smiles to hide what he was really feeling. Angel knew that Xander had a big heart and helped Cordelia Chase after she lost everything and had no money to her name, Xander had brought Cordelia's prom dress for her with the money he was going to use for his road trip._

 _When Angel first met Xander he couldn't stand the boy with his little crushes on the Slayer and his snide remarks towards him, but he kind of respected Xander when he went after Buffy to save her life and help her with the Master. Buffy Summers would have died that night if it wasn't for Harris doing CPR and saving her life. That tiny bit of respect turned to maybe liking him when the vampire saw how smart Xander was and hid the pain well when Giles put his attentions towards Willow and Buffy. The only time the Watcher gave the boy time was when he wanted him to get pizza, doughnuts and other snacks or when Xander messes up, it was there that he sometimes hated both the Watcher and the Slayer at times._

 _Angel stayed in the shadows of the Library and like always Buffy Summers didn't notice his precense in the room, this gave him enough time to watch the team react with each other. The soule vampire thought Xander looked adorable when his chocolate eyes sparkled like they did and how cute he looked with that crooked smile on his face as he read through one of the books when he found the demon of the week; Angel watched as Xander tried to get Giles attention but Giles ignored the boy as he told him to make himself useful and get some doughnuts._

 _Before he left Xander moved the Research book on top of Willow's pile before heading out for snacks, Angel was sure Xander noticed his presence as he turned to his direction before heading out into the darkness and the dangers of Sunnydale and all because the Slayerettes all wanted a sugar coated or jelly filled treat. Xander returned almost an hour later with the snacks and Angel was amazed that even though Xander hated him he was thoughtful enough to get him some blood even if it was cows._

 _"Willow found the demon and how to destroy it, that means hunt it, slay it then bronzin'." The soule vampire was amazed when Xander grinned letting his best friend take the credit as he clowned around convincing the Slayer she could win this fight so they could dance the night away._

 _To make Buffy's life easier as a Slayer and get through patrol quicker so she could go to the Bronze, she once again used Xander Harris as bait as he wandered around the Cemeteries. Buffy was getting impatient as her focus was not on her friend but making goo goo eyes at her ex boyfriend whom was keeping a close eye over the human._

 _Suddenly the demon jumped out at Xander and Angel's dark eyes bled to yellow and shift to his true face as he charged the demon who dared touch his boy followed by the Slayer who dared hurt her Xander shaped friend._

 _The fight was fierce as Angel was fighting by inctinct as Buffy was hitting the demon as once again ignored Giles instructions in how to kill it, things were looking bleak as Buffy was thrown to the ground and Angel was fighting several vampires who were enticed by the smell of blood. Just when Buffy Summers thought she was going to die , Xander saved her life as he drove the sword into the base of the demon's neck severing it's head from its shoulders. That was when Angel began to hate Buffy Summers when instead of thanking Xander for saving her life she totally ignored the young man as she walked over to Angel asking if he was all right._

 _Xander sadly smiled as he watched the pair interact with each other as he told Buffy he was heading home before meeting up at the Bronze; Angel was getting fed up with his ex girlfriend touching him and checking for injuries he didn't have. Looking over at Xander, watching him trying not to limp from the injuries he was hiding. "I better walk Xander home, there could be more vampires out there." Buffy Summers agreed with Angel gazing at him with admiration for the vampire with a soul as she watched Angel chase after her best friend._

 _Angel caught up with Harris and began small talk. "It was mighty brave what you did back there Xander, you even saved her life even when you're injured yourself." Xander looked at Angel in confusion and laughed as he tried to hide what he was truly feeling with jokes and sarcasm;- the souled vampire for some reason didn't want to be apart from the boy just yet as he invited Xander Harris over for something to eat while he checked his wounds._

 _Xander was about to say no, that was till his stomach rumbled. Angel smiled as he and Xander entered the souled vampire's home, grabbing the first aid kit after ordering a large pizza with everything on it and a bottle of moutain dew. "You need to take off your shirt if I'm going to help you." Xander winced in pain when he tried to take off his shirt, but with help from Angel the shirt was carefully taken off and the vampire thought of different things instead of the half naked young man in front of him who had a gash on his shoulder._

 _Cleaning and bandaging Xander's wound, Angel paid for the pizza and watched Xander eat as they began talking as the vampire wanted to know for some reason what the boy's feelings were for Buffy. Angel was somehow disappointed when he heard Xander sigh and his dark eyes twinkled as he talked about Buffy and his best friend in the world Willow, the vampire hid his disappointment when he saw the look of love on Xander's face for the Slayer._

 _Xander Harris and Angel were talking without the barb and the souled vampire found the boy witty and made him smile, he wanted to know more about Xander and found the perfect way to spend time with the boy as he offered to train Xander to fight so he could protect Willow instead of waiting for the Slayer to save the day. Xander Harris said no and that he was fine, that was Angel spoke with the Watcher who thought it was a good idea and with the help of Giles Xander was convinced to be trained by the souled wonder._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Spike was surprised to say the least when he heard that Angel and Xander had shared a kiss, there was a sadness in Angel's smile as he explained how it all happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _For weeks Xander Harris went to Angel's home to learn fighting skills, Angel was impressed that his pupil had greatly improved as he had seen on patrols. Through those weeks Angel's dreams were consumed by dreams of Xander and it was the boy's name he moaned out when he brought himself to completion. When he heard Xander knocking at his door Angel quickly and excitedly ran to the door, it wouldn't do him any good if the boy saw him answering the door with a raging hard on. Calming himself down as he thought of the saggy skinned named Clement in a pink throng, taking un-neccesary breaths Angel answered the door._

 _Since Angel had been training Xander, the boy had come into himself and was more confident in his abilities and skills to defend himself and protect Willow._

 _Angel tried to keep focused, but found it hard to do so as he saw the sweat glistening on Xander's new muscled chest from his workout. The souled vampire felt the urges of pinning the man to the ground and lick every part of his body till the boy begged... Angel shook those thoughts out of his mind, he didn't want Xander not to trust him just when he was almost treating him as a friend._

 _Angel decided that Xander needed to improve his hand to hand combat as he and the boy began to spar; the souled vampire was impressed with how fast Xander picked up things. Xander somehow got Angel pinned to the floor, quickly straggling the vampire's waist Xander his fist raised like he had a stake in his hand and brought it down to the vampire chest. "The Xan-Man came, he saw and staked ya ass." Angel growled and Xander's face dropped when he felt that Buffy's boyfriend was hard against him; Angel was panting with arousal- the scenario was like that in one of his fantasies._

 _Angel twisted his hips and Xander was on the ground with the souled vampire above him, the young man was expecting Soulboy to tell him to always be focused in all aspects of fighting and be on his guard- instead the boy was shocked when his best friend's boyfriend lean down and softly slanted his lips onto his._

 _Angel sighed with pleasure when he felt Xander kiss him back, or he thought Xander was kissing him back. Angel was far into his dream fantasy that he didn't realise that the young man wasn't kissing him back but pushing him away, Xander found the strength to push Angel away and punched the vampire in the face as soon as Angel let his lips go. Quickly getting off the floor Xander Harris grabbed his shirt and sneakers before briskly heading towards the door, Angel went after Xander apologising for what he did._

 _"Just leave it Soulboy... i if your worried that I'll tell Buffy then..."-_  
 _"I'm not worried that you'll tell Buffy since I don't care what she thinks, I've been wanting to tell you for months since the moment you protected the Slayer at the Hospital and stood up to Angelus. Xander, I lo..."_

 _Xander didn't want to hear it as he told Angel that their lessons were over and they could pretend that the vampire didn't kiss him._

 _Angel tried to say he was sorry that he kissed him, but the feelings he felt towards the boy as he promised it wouldn't happen again. Xander sighed as he looked over at the souled vampire and knew that he was trying to make a foolout of him in some cruel way as who would believe that a buff vampire like Angel would be interested in a guy like him- it wasn't going to happen. "I think we better stay away from each other, we did what G-Man had asked of us and now I end this charade with you."_

 _._

 _Angel sadly sighed as he remembered the next day and Buffy Summers saw the sadness in her ex boyfriend's eyes when she caught him staring at her two best friends; at first she thought Angel was staring at Willow till Xander left the Library to grab snacks for everyone._

 _ **End of Flasback**_

"At first it was just started as a way keep Rupert happy by training the boy to wanting to be with Xander. Damn that man can make you want to strangle him, the next you can't live without him."

Walking towards where Angel's car was hiden out of sight, the pair were outside the Magic Shop and through the window they saw Jubilee was laughing at something Xander said, Angel looked over at Spike with a knowing look. "I may never have a chance with Xander, but don't lose your chance with Jubilation."

The chipped vampire smirked when his Grand Sire's attention went back to Xander's smiling face, "okay Peaches. Here's the deal, ya tell yer Doughnut Boy ya love him and I'll tell Jubes the same. Have we deal?" Angel was about to say no, but then readily agreed with enthusalism thinking of ways to get his boy alone with him.

.

That night Angel stayed with Jubilee and Spike in their apartment for another night, sleeping on the the sofa bed when Angel awoken to the sound and the smell of pure fear coming from Jubilee's room. When they heard Jubilee's scream Spike shot out of his room and straight to the girl's , Angel went into the open door to see the Chinese beauty shaking in fear and the smell of tears were close to the surface. Jubilee tried to hide her tears, but Spike wouldn't have it as he told her to let them out. "There's nothin' weak about cryin' luv, if ya wanna cry then yer cry pet." Jubilee had been holding back so much of her emotions for so long, but it was too much for the teenager as she cried herself to sleep in Spike's arms.

Angel looked on at the pair on the bed and saw that Spike's love was not one sided as he expected, if Jubilee didn't motely like Spike then she wouldn't have him near her or trust him enough to hold her. Just as Spike was about to get up to leave Jubilee subconsciously held onto him tighter as if afraid he would leave, smiling to himself Spike covered himself and the woman he loved in the blankets as Angel took Spike's bed for the reminder of the night.

.

In Westchester, Logan was missing his Jubes. The Mansion wasn't the same without Jubilation Lee to keep the X-Men on their toes, in a few days was Jubilee's birthday and the girl was turning nineteen. Logan tried to go on without Jubilee in his life, but every time he went out for a few beers he would look for a woman with dark hair and blue eyes for the night so he pretend he was making love to Jubilee. He made and broken many promises to Jubilee through the years and she always forgave him and his lame excuses he had.

When Jubilee truly needed him, she was beaten, tortured and other things that Jubilation wouldn't tell the Professor. Instead of helping through Jubilee's trauma Logan patted her on the head and sent her on her way back to Massachusetts. Logan felt like a jerk for leaving Jubilee behind, but didn't Jubilee realise how strong she was and didn't need him. When the kid needed him to see her in Massachusetts, instead of being a rock for the girl when she had been there for him.

Instead of going to Jubes, Logan heads off to London after Kitty Pryde calls him in tears to tell him that her husband had left her. Packing up and went to England instead to fix Kitty's trivial problems- Logan was surprised when Jubilee didn't write or call him like she did when he was away and it hurt like hell when his Firecracker said she hated him. It took Jubilee years to forgive him; Jubilee had to be strong for him and Logan can only remember one time that Jubilee cried in front of him and that was when Jubes best friend friend Illyana died from the Legacy Virus.

Wolverine shuddered with the thought of Jubilee nearly died that night, if it wasn't for Hank McCoy, Jubilee would have died too. Logan loved Jubilee like a little sister you want to strangle but do everything to protect or a dear friend. Through the years Logan to have more than friendly feelings towards the girl, it was when Wolverine realised and denied it till it hit him like a bolt of lightening that he was in love with Jubilee. There was nothing more that Logan wanted than to claim the young woman as his own, but Jubilee deserved someone better than who would give her more than he ever could. It was when Cyclops told him that he lived up to what he thought was the Professor's expectations and nearly lost the one he truly loved that made him the happiest, Gambit always said he wan't good enough for him but it wasn't up to another person to decide what is right or wrong if that person you love is your soulmate.

If Scott Summers didn't have the Professor as his father figure he might of continued in living a lie with Jean Grey, it was on their wedding day that both Jean and Scott both raised their hands they were in love with other people. It turned out at that Jean was in love with Warren Worthington aka Arcangel, she thought that Cyclops would be more than upset but it turned out he was relieved as the pair said their goodbyes at the church altar as Cyclops robbed Wolverine's bike and rode back quickly to the Mansion where Gambit was about to leave. It took a lot for Gambit to forgive Cyclops, but he was glad he given Scott a chance and couldn't be happier.

Could it that easy for Wolverine to just confess to Jubilee that he lied all this time and loved her more than life its self, he was in two minds till he saw the wrapped box for Jubilee's birthday on his dresser. Taking this as sign Logan grabbed his duffelbag and the gift, heading to the garages. Hopping on his bike Logan rode out to California to spend the week with his girl, he tried to live without Jubilee in it but this time Logan was going tell Jubilee that he loved her and hoped that his girl still felt the same way.

.

It was Jubilee's birthday and she got a call from the Professor straight after a few parcels arrived from the mansion, she smiled with the thoughtful gifts she got from her family. She got a new helmet and leather biker jacket from the loved up couple Gambit and Cyclops, a few physiques books she desperately needed from Hank McCoy. Storm, Shadowcat and Rogue came together with a joint gift of clothes and the boots she was looking at the one time she went home to Westchester from Jean Grey as well as other gifts from the others. but out of all the gifts there was nothing from her Wolvie, Jubilee sighed sadly but was soon smiling again when she read the card from her family.

Finishing her coffee Jubilee grabbed her helmet that was an electric blue with three claw marks that looked like Wolverine scored his claws down that Jubilee loved as soon as she saw it. Grabbing her things for college and the keys to her bike before silently closing the door behind her

It was around late afternoon when Spike woken up, yet again the fridge was well stocked with blood and there was big yellow box of weetabix just for him, the vampire smiled when he read the note from Jubilee telling him that she would meet him at the Magic Shop for research of the vampire gang whom were planning a surprise attack on the Slayer. This was the perfect chance for Spike to get Jubilee alone instead of researching and patrols since Xander was in LA fixing up a hotel that Angel was using for his agency.

.

Angel found the perfect solution to have Xander all to himself in LA, he and his team had moved to an abandoned hotel called The Hyperion. The souled vampire needed the place fixed up and wanted Xander to do it up since he was the only one who knew what he was doing and knew about the paranormal cases they were working on in Angel Investigations- it was the perfect crime.

.

Xander needed a distraction from the crap that kept hitting his fan, he had lost his job at the Pizza place and what was worse was that his girlfriend Anya decided this would be the best time to tell him she was seeing someone else who had more money than he did. She told him this after they had sex, after it was over Anya Jenkins got back into her clothes and said her goodbyes without a backward glance.

It was less than a week when his father demanded more money to live in his home and Xander was at his lowest till he got a call from his ex girlfriend Cordelia Chase asking him to come down to LA as Angel Investigations had moved to an abandoned hotel and needed his expertise to fix it up. Xander Harris was about to say no, but he needed the money and maybe with some experience under his belt and a good reference from the owner of the property he would get a better chance at the job he wanted in Construction. The only problem was Angel, but if Cordy was there maybe the Souled Xan Groper would keep his distance as he reluctantly told the ex cheerleader he would be there by tomorrow morning or afternoon at the latest as he ended the call and started packing up his clothes and tools that his father didn't take to sell for his drinking habit.

.

As Xander Harris was making arrangements and headed out to Los Angeles, Cordelia noticed how giddly Angel was as he brought food Xander would like and made up a room that was the opposite side to his. The former Cheerleader knew that Angel and Xander hated each other and was confused in her boss' reactions to her ex boyfriend's up coming visit to the City of Angels; Cordy's confusion turned to amusement when Wesley informed her. "Have you ever noticed the way Angel had looked at Mr Harris, remember when Miss Rosenberg last came here and heard that the young man was in a relationship with one Miss Jenkins. I think our boss has a crush on the young man."

Cordelia thought the ex Watcher was joking till she saw that the man was serious as the plague, the former cheerleader always wondered why Angel never took his new for a test drive when a witch they rescued a few months back gave Angel a anchor to his soul. She thought that Angel would drive all the way to Sunnydale to get back his relationship with Buffy or even make a move on Detective Kate Lockley who had given Angel the green light that she more than fancied him. Cordelia just found this ironic that her friend and boss wanted the young man that would rather stake him than kiss him, but she wasn't full of herself as the Slayerettes thought she was as she had seen the way Angel was stealing glances what she thought was on her. Now she knew differently and was willing to help Angel in capturing Xander's attention, that is if Xander wanted it and if not than Angel was going to be face to face with the Chase family death glare.

.

Before Angel planned everything, he told Buffy Summers he had feelings for her best friend Xander and had done for nearly three years. The souled vampire was expected the Slayer to cry and scream that he still loved her and belonged together, what he didn't expect was for Buffy to laugh and tease him telling him it was about time and what she could do to help.

With the Slayer's help and the Watcher thinking it was a good idea Xander Harris packed up and headed to Los Angeles, while Xander was away for a few weeks Buffy Summers didn't have time to patrol since she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and Willow had so much homework assignments needed to be completed. This was Spike's chance as Giles asked the chipped vampire and the Firecracker to investigate the horde of vampires who looked suspicious. There was something that didn't sound right with Spike's story, but Giles wasn't going to endanger the life of his Slayer as he told Jubilee to go with Spike to check it out.

Instead of taking Jubilee's bike, they took Spike's Desoto and parked outside St Mark's Cemetery on a stakeout, Spike pulled a medium sized flask of bourbon out of his coat and took a gulp before passing it to Jubilation Lee. "It's only bourbon luv, oh before I forget Jubes."

Jubilee was surprised that William the Bloody would give her a present, the small box was wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a sapphire blue ribbon that matched her eyes. Placing the box on the dashboard Jubilee took the flask Spike offered and took a great gulp before giving it back to the vampire- as Jubilee was keeping a watchful eye the chipped vampire took another drink from the flask and could taste the bubblegum and strawberry lipgloss under the taste of the liquor- it was the closest he had to getting that kiss from the girl. Spike had to stop himself from smiling when he heard the squeal from Jubilee when she opened her present, Spike turned to Jubilee to see the look of wonder on her face to see a white gold charm bracelet with little small gemed charms that looked like fireworks.

"Oh Spike, I don't know what to say... Its absolutely beautiful, here help me put it on."

Taking the box from Jubilee's small slender hand and reclasped the bracelet to Jubilation's wrist, Jubilee's sapphire eyes twinkled brightly as Spike was mesmerised by her smile that made her look more beautiful to him. Jubilee's smile faltered slightly when she realised how close she was to Spike, she always thought that Spike was interested in Buffy but realised quickly where the vampire's true feelings lie and it wasn't with the Slayer.

Spike's blue eyes smoldered and darkened with lust whispering Jubilee's name as if in prayer slowly leaning in for the kiss. Just as he was about to steal the kiss from the girl he been wanting for so long, instead Spike's lips met with air as Jubilee looked over to the tomb that the vampire entered. Quickly jumping out of Spike's car Jubilee ran into the Cemetery and kicked open the door with her hands blazing bright with her pryokinetics; none of the minions wanted to fight a mutant as they ran leaving their processions behind.

Looking around Jubilation Lee was suspicious with Spike's story he told Buffy and the others, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that the Crypt was more lived in like a home instead of a base area.

Turning towards Spike looking at him in confusion, "what's going on Spike? I thought there was something was wrong in ya story bub and I want answers now." Jubilee glared at Spike as he told her with what he heard at the Demon Bar and being the good neutered vampire that he was made to be and Jubilee knew he was lying.

"Come of it Spike. I know ya lying to me, god ya acting like this was some type of date or something."  
"A date! That's ridiculus and come on why would... Do ya want it to be?"

Jubilee was shocked, she knew Spike had a crush on someone but didn't realise till now that the crush was on her. Spike on the other hand was watching every emotion showing on Jubilee's face as he backed the girl against the wall, the Chinese American beauty had never seen that much lust and desire aimed towards her. "Yer know how I feel Jubie, can you feel the passion, the lust, the desire between us."

Jubilee's heart was almost beating out of her chest as Spike pressed his body close to hers breathing her scent to smell her arousal, the nineteen year old gasped when she felt the vampire's cool lips against her neck gently nipping at her collarbone. Coming back to herself Jubilee pushed Spike away and ran out the door as Spike stood there not knowing what happened.

Something happened to Jubilation Lee to scare her like this, she wasn't afraid of Spike since she trusted him and let him hold her at night after her nightmares. There was nothing to it that Jubilee just didn't want him.

.

On the other side of Sunnydale, a dark haired beauty had stepped off the train leaving death behind her as she went looking for her childe to make him whole again and destroy the firecracker that had Spike's heart from her.

.

Drusilla found her Spike wandering around the town muttering about stubborn pyromatic women, suddenly Spike went tense when she sensed his Sire was near. Looking up he saw his Dark Plum and promises of love, blood and pain, as much as he wanted to be the Master Vampire he used to be he didn't want to see the look of utter disgust on his Jubes face. At last Drusilla had her Spike by her side again after so long, now all she needed was Darla and her daddy and it would be back to the way it used to be as Wolfram & Hart had promised her.

.

Elsewhere Jubilation Lee was thinking of Spike and his words of love, Jubilee was still raw with the way Wolverine had treated her feelings like they meant nothing and reacted badly to Spike teeling her how he felt... Well she didn't let the vampire say anything and like a scared rabbit ran away from the emotions she felt towards him. Jubilee had a crush on Spike as soon as he moved into the apartment with her, but in her heart she knew that Spike would never go for damaged goods like her if he knew the truth. She could see the look of pain of Spike's face and it was because of her, as scared as she was that Spike would leave her she had to tell him the truth, grabbing her keys Jubilee headed out to look for the blond vampire.

Spike was reluctant to feed from the girl in the Bronze, but the chipped vampire smelt the fear as her rapid pulse tempted him. Shifted to his demon Spike sank his fangs into the girl's throat and began to feed, Drusilla watched her beautiful Childe feed and smirked that she now had her Spike back. Now they could destroy the one who stole her Spike's heart from her- Dru was in luck as Jubilee entered the Bronze, Standing the shadows Drusilla watched the way that Spike's blue eyes lit up with happiness when he saw the girl of nineteen and waiting for the right moment to strike.

Jubilee looked everywhere for Spike and eventually entered the Bronze, when she entered inside she spotted Spike by the bar and walked over. "Spike, I think we need to talk with what happened back there at the crypt." Agreeing both Spike and Jubilee left the club and headed to the park, heading to the benches Jubilee sat down and asked Spike to sit with her so she could explain herself.

"This is not a line or one of those cliche things that people say that it's not you, it's me thing. It is me, all I am is damaged goods that is not good enough for you." Spike saw the tears in Jubilee's eyes as he realised what she meant and he wanted to kill every bastard that ever hurt his girl, tracing Jubilee's face wiping away her tears telling her that he didn't care about what happened in the past and he wanted only her. Jubilee tearfully smiled as she pressed a kiss to Spike's cheek that lingered a bit longer than it should.

It was finally happening and Spike's dream was coming true. Taking a chance spike pulled Jubilee close and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her wet cheeks. Looking deep into each others eyes both hoping they saw how they both without words that could shatter this moment, Spike gently cupped Jubilee's face between his hands leaning in to finally get his long awaited kiss.

Just as Spike was about to feel Jubilee's warm soft lips against his cooler ones; suddenly Jubilee felt a sharp electric shot in her neck sending her unconscious. Before she could fall to the dirty ground as Drusilla stepped out of the shadows with a cruel smirk on her face holding a cattleprod in her cold hands.

Drusilla was going to kill Jubilee there on the spot, Spike didn't want to go against his Sire and stake her like Peaches did when he stake his own Sire for the Slayer. Seeing the cattleprod on the ground Spike picked it and without thinking used it to stun Dru and took both Jubilee and Dru to an abandoned Warehouse just on the outskirts of Sunnydale.

Chaining both Jubilation Lee and Dru on opposite sides of the room facing each other, Drusilla awoken to the sight of her Spike gazing at the girl with so much love in his eyes as his fingers gently ran through her long black hair. Drusilla wanted nothing more than ever to kill Jubilation Lee, but it would drive to follow the girl to his own death; if she couldn't have Spike then neither can Jubilee.

.

Jubilee awoken groaning from the dull ache in the back of her neck, she reached out to rub away the pain to find she couldn't move her arms and the sounds of chains. Jubilee took deep breaths trying to slow her heartbeat so whoever kidnapped her didn't see how scared she was, looking across the room she could just make out a tall slender woman in a long black dress made of lace. The Chinese beauty was worried for Spike hoping he was all right when out of the shadows she was surprised to see the vampire himself standing there, she was confused when Spike didn't help to free her then quickly realised that the vampire she called her friend was the one that did this to her.

The chipped vampire walked towards completely ignoring Drusilla talking to herself as he carressed Jubilee's soft skin of her face confessing his love for her, "I love you Jubilee. I know ya feel the same way. If you jus..."

Jubilee glared at Spike, how dare he do this to her after all the things she had put up with Bastion. "After this stunt Spike, you be lucky I don't fry ya where you stand. Start unchaining me right now."

Spike knew his Firecracker needed convincing of his love towards her, stepping away from Jubilation he pulled out a stake and pressed it to Dru's chest ready to kill his Sire. Dru just giggled manically thinking the whole thing was funny as Spike said he would stake his Sire just to prove to Jubilee that he loved her, this made Drusilla laugh with manic glee. Forgetting about his sire for a moment telling Jubilee that what he felt for her was real and if she could just give him a crumb or a smidgen of affection towards maybe she could love him back.

Jubilee softened the look in her eyes making Spike look at her with the hopeful gaze, "after this stunt Bub the only time you could have had me when I was unconscious."

Spike couldn't believe this woman, here he was confessing his feelings to her and this is how she treated him as he called both Jubilee and Dru bitches and ranting about that he might as well the kill the pair of them cut them into little pieces and burn them out of his memories. Just then a arrow came out of nowhere and went through Spike's back, Jubilee's eyes widened in fear for her friend as she screamed Spike's name.

"What about me Spike, your actual girlfriend. I gave you the best ye... couple of months of my life and this is how you repay me. I gave and gave and you still treat me like a dog then I realised that you're the dog..." Jubilee rolled her eyes as she and Spike told the blonde to shut the hell up, Harmony wasn't going to have Spike talking to her like this.

As Spike was distracted by Harmony, Dru used this to her advantage as she broke free aiming towards Jubilation Lee ready to kill her.

As much as Jubilee was angry at Spike, she couldn't bring herself in hurting him by killing his Sire no matter how messed up in the head Drusilla was as she used her fighting skills to defend herself. Spike was fighting with Harmony he briefly turned towards Jubilee to see her that she was endanger, knocking Harmony to the ground and went in front of Jubilee with a stake to Dru's chest stopping her in her tracks.

"Don't think for one second Dru that I won't kill yer pet, one false move and I will kill ya."

Drusilla saw the truth in her childe's icy blue eyes and knew that she had lost him forever, "oh Spike. I can't save you this time," said the vampire as she sadly walked away leaving Sunnydale.

Jubilee didn't know what Harmony said to Spike as she broke herself free from her chains with her pryokinetics wanting to get away as quickly as possible, melting the metal links and ripping the cuffs of her wrists just as Spike came towards her. "Jubes, I..." Spike didn't get another word out with the punch he got from his girl before she stormed out of the burnt abandoned warehouse more than pissed with Spike following her.

Jubilation Lee was at her door just as Spike came around the corner, "Come on Firecracker. We need to talk about this , now that yer know how we both feel." Jubilee didn't say a word to Spike as she opened the door and entered inside, Spike was about to step inside and found himself couldn't get past the invisible barrier. The vampire looked hurt that Jubilee had uninvited him from their apartment; sighing Jubilee couldn't stand to see the pain as she told Spike that she needed a few days to clear her head before he was aloud to come home again. Closing the door Spike felt guilty for bringing Jubilee back to the trauma she had been through, but he was grinning with the thought of having a chance with in winning the girl as he headed to Clem's bullying him into letting him stay at his pad.

.

Logan smirked when he saw the 'Welcom to Sunnydale' sign, following Jubilee's scent where it was the strongest that led him to her apartment. There was another scent that was just as strong but mostly focused on his girl's, Wolverine's felt like a little boy with sweaty palms waiting for his date. Logan's heart was beating rapidly with anticipation as he knocked on the door waiting for Jubie to open it; Logan's face dropped when he caught the scent of tears and knew that something was wrong.

When Spike left Jubilee had burst into tears after her ordeal with Drusilla and Spike's confessions of love he had towards her- there was a knock at the door and Jubilee's tears turned to surprise as she knew that knock anywhere. Opening the door and standing there was her Wolvie, "hi kid. Miss me?"

The feral man was expecting his Jubes to jump into his arms like she used to, what he didn't expect was for the young woman to break down and cry. Wolverine never liked his girl crying and that was a rarity; dropping his duffelbag Logan pulled Jubilee into his arms holding her close as she wet his flannel shirt with her tears.

Once Jubilee was calm Logan untangled himself away and went back outside to grab his bag, setting it down on the couch Logan could smell another man and jealousy reared it's ugly head with the thought of another touching his Jubes in pleasure. Shaking the thoughts of a naked Jubilee with her back arched in a bow as she pinned to the wall by a faceless man...Logan pushed those lewd thoughts to one side, right now Jubilee didn't need Wolverine's jealousy when she needed him, sitting down next to the young woman who had his heart and once again held Jubilation Lee in his arms silently comforting her as he rocked her back and forth.

.

That night Logan was ready to make up on the sofa bed when Jubilee asked him to stay with her as she didn't want to sleep alone, getting into bed Logan stripped down to his boxers instead sleeping making Jubilee more comfortable as he usually slept naked. Getting into the bed with Jubilee and held her close as she slept; breathing in the young woman's scent and for the first time in months Logan slept soundly with a contented smile on his face.

.

The morning light poured through the window waking Jubilee from her slumber, she was used to the room temperature body of Spike being close to her not the basking heat that laid behind her. She could hear Wolverine purring in his sleep as he pulled her closer to his muscled body, it wasn't the way he was holding her but him whispering her name in his sleep as if in prayer. What really turned her head was that Logan had a hard on that was slightly grinding against the cleft of her backside, she was wide awake when Logan moaned out 'I love ya Jubes'. Still in his sleep Logan began nibbling at Jubilee's neck and his hands started exploring her body playing with her breasts.

No matter how good Logan's hands felt on her body Jubilee knew that both would regret it if she let it continue. Carefully Jubilee turned to face Logan who was slowly waking up, opening his eyes Wolverine smiled as he looked deeply into Jubilee's beautiful sapphire eyes pulling her close to him breathing in the arousal from the nineteen year old. The Chinese beauty could see Logan's amber eyes darken with lust and it was just for her, licking her suddenly dry lips was too much for Wolverine and with a growl slanted his mouth onto Jubilee's.

For years Jubilee at one time been in love with Logan and would have given anything for the Canknuckle Head to be in love with her as she was with him, now all she could think about was William the Bloody. It was then that it hit her; Jubilation Lee was in love with Spike.

"Logan, I think we need to stop this, this isn't what I want anymore when my heart belongs to someone else."

Breaking from the passionate kiss Wolverine could see the sadness in Jubilee's eyes and knew in his heart that Jubes didn't want to hurt him like this, stopping himself before he took it any further Logan pulled away running his hands through his inky black hair trying to will his erection away so not embarrass his girl any further.

Knowing that Logan needed to be alone for a moment Jubilee left the bedroom to make some breakfast for them as Logan went to the bathroom for a cold shower and get rid of his urges, once Logan finished his shower and once again dressed in fresh clothes he joined Jubilee into the kitchen just as she finished dishing up and placing food on the table. "Well Wolvie, aren't ya gonna sit down before ya eggs get cold." Logan's plate was piled high with eggs and medium rare steak, just the way he liked it as he sat down to eat washing his food down with hot extra strong coffee.

Through the week of staying in Sunnydale with Jubilee was like old times as they talked over coffee, they never mentioned what nearly happened in bed between them. Logan wanted desperately to tell the girl how he felt about her, but chose to keep his mouth zipped as Jubilee talked about her classes, her friends she made when coming to Sunnydale. As much as she wanted to talk to Logan about Spike she didn't want to hurt the man who was the constand in her life anymore as she was doing now, by the end of the week it was time for Logan to head back to Westchester. Saying goodbye to each other was the hardest thing Jubilee could, but she couldn't change the love she felt for Spike and with one last hug Logan got on his bike and rode away to the nearest town, stepping into the bar Wolverine sat down and ordered a drink to drown his sorrows before starting his long journey back home.

.

 _ **Elsewhere. The Hyperion Hotel, Los Angeles**_

As promised Xander Harris drove out to Los Angeles to help fix up the abandoned hotel that Angel was using for his company, Harris could do with the money so he could buy his own apartment and gain extra experience in construction. Anya Jenkins showed her true colours when he found out the hard way that she had been cheating on him and was waiting for him to cheat on her so she get back the source of her powers after granted Cordelia Chase's wish.

Once again Xander the Zeppo had lost again instead of moping around after losing his job at the Pizza Place he was giving a golden opportunity and some more cash to move out of the Basement of Doom, for this to happen he had to stay with Angel and start constructions. As much as Xander didn't like the idea of being close to Soulboy for the next few months, he needed the money and also with Cordelia Chase there Xander knew that his ex girlfriend would keep Fang away from him.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Unlike what Angel thought Xander never forgot the kiss that they shared almost three years ago, at first he kissed the souled vampire back making Angel groan in pleasure. What shocked the boy was that Angel was hard and grinding his erection against him, as much as Xander was attracted to Angel he could never betray his best friend Buffy. It was then he got painful thought when he realised that Deadboy was going to use since he couldn't be with the Slayer, what cut him deep was that Angel didn't really want him and with the Zeppo was a safer option._

 _That was one of the reasons why he ended the training lessons with Angel, because the youg man knew he wouldn't be able to stop the next time and would have let Angel take him on the floor. Instead Xander pushed Angel away and from then on kept his distance._

 _Buffy noticed the way that her ex boyfriend was staring at her friends and thought he was attracted to Willow after she used her magic to give him back his soul, it was one of the reasons that Buffy ignored Willow and isolating the redhead when the second Slayer after Kendra was killed by Drusilla. The Slayer never understood why Angel wanted to help Faith after she killed a human then the next wanted to drain the bitch of her blood, Buffy thought it was the smell of the new Slayer and that was the excuse the souled vampire had when they broke up._

 _The reality didn't hit Buffy till she found out that Xander had sex with Faith, the Slayer thought that Angel was jealous of Xander and that was when Buffy needed to know if Angel really wanted Faith and not her. It was the reason when she was able to read minds after the latest demon attack, Buffy Summers went to Angel's apartment and found she couldn't read him._

 _It was a shock to Buffy when she found out that Angel had kissed Xander, at first it was strange to see her Angel staring lustfully at Xander as the young chose to ignore it trying to hide her amusement when Angel clenched his fists and rein in his anger at Cordy for being too close to her own boyfriend._

 _Buffy Summers thought it was just infatuation that Angel felt for Xander Harris, that was till both Willow and Xander were both kidnapped by Spike to get the redhead to do a spell to get Drusilla back. Angel looked ready to kill his own Grand Childe as he slammed Spike against the wall demanding where his Xander was, to see that amount of pain on Angel's face when he saw that Xander was injured to protect Willow as the redhead was trying to keep her best friend awake from his concussion._

 _The selfish side of Buffy wanted to hold on to the memory of her first love with Angel who made her a stronger and more able fighter, but that changed for her when she met and fell in love with Riley Finn. Deciding to help her former boyfriend to get the young man and it was the beginning of 'Mission Xangel' with a little help of convincing from the Queen C herself Cordelia Chase._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Cordelia Chase heard from Angel what she already knew that Xander Harris was coming to stay in Los Angeles for several months to fix the construction of the Hyperion Hotel to it's former glory; Cordy was excited that the man was coming but Angel was more so.

Angel was anxious as he tidied and made a room up for Xander that was close to his own, the vampire also brought in food that he knew the young man liked and other things that Xander liked to make his stay more comfortable. Cordelia was in mock shock hiding her amusement that Buffy was the one that planned for Xander to be in Los Angeles and the perfect opportunity for Angel to be close to woo his man into his bed. Now that Angel's soul was permanant all thanks to Willow who forgot to put in the clause of the curse making it a gift, the souled vampire briefly hated Willow when he found out by the Powers That Be but in the end he couldn't hate the redhead as she was helping to find the solutions to his problem not knowing that she already had.

When Angel got the news, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were happy for Angel and the bonus of no Angelus to darken their doors in the near future so the trio didn't understand why Angel hadn't gone out to give his soul a test drive. It was when he went to Sunnydale to help the Slayer with the spirits of Chumash Tribe, when he returned the vampire had the look of determination and it was the start of moving the agency to the Hyperion. Every day Angel got calls from Spike and several days ago he got some news about Xander's girlfriend Anya had left him for another man with cash, it was then Angel made a call and confessed to Buffy that he was in love with Xander and he had a plan to get to know Xander better and just needed the Summers charm to convince Harris to come to him.

The trio were surprised to say the least when Angel was smiling after his talk with the Slayer and the happiness he had with the thought of the young man staying at his home for the next five maybe six months.

That weekend Angel was putting finishing touches to Xander's room when he heard the man enter the place, Cordelia tried to keep a straight face when she saw Angel's reaction to Xander's voice. "Shall I invite our guest while you at the mean time unfluster yourself for a moment."

Cordelia Chase was expecting to see the goofy boy she fell in love with who had no fashion sense, what she didn't expect was to see sex on legs standing there looking like a Playgirl Fantasy _. 'If Angel had trouble keeping his eyes away from Xander when he was living in Sunnydale. Boy, I don't think he would be able to keep his hands off him.'_ Thought Cordy to herself as she walked down the stairs to greet Xander properly, once Xander saw his ex-girlfriend he smiled and pulled her in for a hug as they talked like old times with the usual insult that wasn't in malice.

As the pair were talking downstairs Angel was trying to be calm and took unneeded breaths, the souled vampire quietly descented down the stairs and saw Xander and had remind himself of the plan and not pounce on the man.

.

For the next few days Angel and Xander went through blueprints and designs the vampire wanted while the young man put in his ideas. The following week Xander Harris got the supplies and tools he needed before getting to work in one of the downstairs rooms making a reception area for Cordelia as well as fixing up the library and research room for Wesley and the team- Harris was in his element as he started fixing shelves in the Library.

Angel was in his own private hell as he watched the young man working and was cursing his Receptionist for turning up the thermostat making Xander work hard with no shirt, most of Cordy's friends were gazing lustfully at Xander's muscled body flexing and covered in sweat. Few of the girls were staring at Xander and flirting ith the man, which made Angel seething with jealousy.

A month had past and Xander Harris had the lower level looking good as new, while working in Los Angeles Xander came out of his himself and proved himself a useful asset to the team as he fought along side side Angel, Wesley and Gunn when Cordelia had her brain splitting images.

One of these visions had the whole team working on the case, Xander got himself injured after protecting Cordy from a demon that was about to attack her from behind. Pushing his friend away Xander took the brunt of the attack and didn't move out of the way fast enough as the creature's claws scratched down his side; smelling Xander's blood Angel let his demon take control as he ripped the demon to shreds. Once the demon was defeated and back at the hotel the souled vampire wouldn't let Xander out of his sight, Angel was still in game face and growling making Wesley feel uneasy who was tending to xander's wounds to Xander's right side which was luckily superficial.

"Ok Deadboy, I maybe the Whelp to this group but I can still kick ass if I have to."

Wesley started to get nervous from the glares he was getting from Angel, deciding to make a quick get away with the excuse of researching more on the demon they just defeated as Angel took over bandaging Xander's wounded side. Xander could feel the tension in the air and knew he did something wrong in Soulboy's eyes, even in Sunnydale he wasn't good enough and was waiting for Angel to insult him. What he didn't expect was for the vampire to pull him into his arms sighing as if in relief.

"I'm not letting you ever to leave my sight again, I really thought I was going to lose you there my lo... Xander."-  
"Don't worry Soulboy, it's not like I'm going to tell Bu..."

Xander was once again shocked into silence as Angel was kissing him, instead of pushing him away the young man ran his hands through the vampire's dark hair and deepened the kiss making Angel groan in pleasure.

This time Angel let Xander take control of the kiss to see what the younger man would do next and wasn't disappointed, Xander's rough callused hands were gentle and knew the right places to touch softly biting Angel's pulse of his neck making the vampire groan moving closer between Xander's legs grinding his erection against the boy's. Angel was close to rip their clothes off and demand the younger man to take him, instead Xander pulled away from their heated kiss and with a sad look on his face told Angel that they shouldn't continue with what they were doing with the risk of him losing his soul. The boy's look of sadness turned to anger when Angel chuckled, humilated Xander was about to storm off when Angel pulled him back and slanted his mouth onto Xander's before telling him that he would never have to worry about his soul as it was now permamently his.

Xander was now confused, if this was the case then why didn't Deadboy go back to Sunnydale and take back where he left off with Buffy. Then it hit him that Buffy had moved on with someone else and was just using him to get back a piece of Buffy's love even if it was with the useless member of the Slayerettes, seeing the look on Xander face Angel pulled Xander into his arms and gently held him as explained himself that he was in love with one of the most stubborn man he ever met who had his heart since their first kiss three years ago, Xander's anger turned to a small smile as he asked Angel if they could take what was happening between them slowly by dating and see where it went- Angel was all for it as he asked Xander for another kiss.

.

Xander continued working on the hotel, during working on construction the young man helped with research and cases

Three months of working for Angel Investigations Angel and Xander took their relationship the next level, everyone thought that the vampire would be the one that would dominate when it came to love making. Angel loved playful punishments and Xander didn't like hurting anyone for pleasure, it took awhile for Angel to convince Xander that he liked soft S&M with usual paddles, soft whips and cuffing each other to the bed.

It was a shock for Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia when they saw both Xander and Angel heavily making out ready to unbutton each others shirts, the pair looked sheepishly at the trio and it was quite a sight to see an vampire slightly blushing. Cordelia Chase on the other hand was more than livid as the couple were about to have sex on her desk.

They were equals in their relationship and Angel had found his soulmate in the young man- he didn't want his lover to leave Los Angeles and go back to Sunnydale. Two days prior Angel and Xander were making love and in the heat of passion Angel in his frenzy spreaded Xander's legs wider so he could penetrate his lover hard and deep roughly slamming into Xander's prostrate getting more turned on with Xander's nails in his back drawing blood to the surface it was when Xander's nails ran deep into the muscled flesh of his ass that Angel lost control and in his frenzy shifted to his true face and bit into Xander's chest close to his heart making him cum in long hot spurts between them. When Xander bit into Angel's neck with blunt teeth breaking the skin and drank his blood completing their bond from heart, body and soul and with one final thrust Angel emptied his balls and coating his lover's insides with his seed.

Coming down from their sexual high Xander was concerned when he saw his teeth marks in his lover's neck that wasn't healing before looking down to find he was biten himself, Angel didn't know how to tell Xander that they were mated but his lover hated to be left in the dark. Deciding to bite the stake Angel explained to Xander that they were now more than lovers and to vampire and demon population and traditions they were now mated in the most primal sense making Xander his and he belonged to him. Xander couldn't believe that they were now practically a married couple and through the years if sharing blood could feel each others emotions and sense when either are in danger, what he hated about the bond was now he was immortal and would only die if and when Angel gets his second chance of being human or if he died.

The was an arguement between the lovers, but after a few days the couple couldn't bear to be apart and were soon making up that was most satifactory for both. Resting and snuggling in bed from their latest sexscapades, Xander pulled himself closer sharing his warmth with his mate and was ready to go to sleep when Angel asked Xander to stay in LA with him. The souled vampire never knew so much happiness in his entire life until this moment when Xander said he would stay, with this great news Angel went into his bedside table and pulled out a small box.

Xander wondered what it was as Angel opened the box to reveal a claddagh ring; it was similiar to the one that Angel had given to the Slayer but bigger to fit his lover's finger.

"It took me almost two years for me to make a decision in giving a ring like this to Buffy, there were more cons than pros for a demon like me to be in love with a Slayer." Angel pressed a kiss to the heart engraved in the soft metal before placing it onto Xander's wedding finger. "With you Xander, there is no second guesses. Buffy only saw me as the mysterious hero that would save her from her destiny, but you my **A mhuirnín** are my love and my **Baile.** Even with my faults you still love me and with this ring it could be anything you want it to be, but this is just a small symbol of how much you mean to me. Xan I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you."

( **A mhuirnin** \- darling and **Baile** \- home)

Xander never thought that Angel would ever love him as deeply as he once loved Buffy, but it was surprise that someone so beautiful as Angel would ever love him the same way he loved the Slayer or even more so. Instead of words Xander grinned as he pulled Angel over him and once again they made love.

.

Back in Sunnydale Jubilation Lee was missing Spike like crazy, she hadn't heard from him in days and the Chinese beauty knew she and the chipped vampire needed to talk. Jubilee was about to head out when she got a call from Giles asking her to come to the Magic Shop at seven for patrol, Jubilee looked at her watch and saw it getting close to six-thirty she promised the Watcher she would be there before hanging up. Grabbing her jacket, helmet and keys Jubilee left her apartment and rode out to the Magic Shop hoping Spike was there.

Once in the Magic Shop Jubilee saw Giles reading one of books on Demonology as Buffy was whittling fresh stake for tonights patrol, also there was Willow on the computer with her girlfriend Tara looking over her shoulder and softly playing with her red hair. Looking around she couldn't see Spike anywhere as she asked Giles if the vampire was here. "Spike just got here, he's out back in the store room, but I..."

Jubilee smiled sweetly at Giles thanking him as she quickly headed to the Store Room where Spike was stealing spices for his blood. Sensing Jubilee was near Spike turned around to see the Chinese beauty standing there, the chipped vampire was ready for Jubilation Lee to reject him like celily and Drusilla had done, what he didn't expect was for Jubilee to slap him.

"That's for chaining me up in front of your sire and risking my life like you did back there." Spike clenched his jaw ready for his heart to be cut out bit by bit as he looked down to the ground not wanting to see the hate Jubie's sapphire eyes.

"And this," said Jubilee lifting spike head to make him look at her. "Is to tell you how much I love ya."

Spike had expected his Firecracker to reject him and tell him he was beneath her, not for her to say she loved him back. This was some wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake up from, grinning Spike wrapped his arms around the petite girl. "Since we're makin' up her luv, I was wonderin' if ya wanted the kiss as well."

Jubilee pretended to think about it as her gentle hands traced the sharp cheekbones and soft lips she longed to feel on hers. "I don't know since ya haven't made a move to indicate ya want a..."

Jubilation didn't get another word out as Spike pulled his girl close and softly pressed his lips onto hers testing the waters before Jubilee took the initiative deepened their kiss with a passion that could burn this building to cinders.

.

Wolverine knew he lost his chance with his Jubes with pushing her away and breaking her heart, but as long as his girl was happy then he would move on and let her go even though it was breaking his own heart.

.

A year had past as the Slayerettes went to Los Angeles to witness the consort bond between Angel and Xander, even though Xander was now immortal Angel didn't like the thought of losing his boy after finally pining for him for so long, with Wesley's help the former Watcher was looking for ways in helping his friend and boss to keep his lover without Angel turning Xander and giving him a soul. Angel couldn't take the sun away from Xander and boy did the vampire love to lick and nibble on the soft tanned skin of his mate making him hard before impaling himself on his... Angel cleared his mind adjusted himself just as Gunn entered asking the vampire with a soul if he was ready to marry his boy.

The ceremony was a success and both Xander and Angel's bond would ever be broken by magic or any other outside influences unless by death it's self. The Slayerettes had never seen the souled vampire so carefree as he gazed lovingly at his mate and consort with so much adoration and tenderness. Buffy sighed happy for her best friend and her ex-boyfriend, at one time Buffy thought that her and Angel's love was that of Romeo and Juliet that was soon going to end in tradegy. With Xander Harris, Angel could be himself and was more fun loving and not worrying what others thought as long as his lover was by his side.

Buffy raised her glass of champaign with the others as they gave a toast to the newly bonded couple, instead the AI Team and the Slayerettes turned around to see two empty spaces where a Angel and Xander shapes used to be. Spike had a grin on his face as he stared knowingly at his Firecracker, both he and Jubilee watched the couple as they were tearing at each others clothes before Angel lost his patience and lifted his Consort over his shoulder and raced up the stairs to consumate their bond that would last for three or even four days till they were sated.

That night after the party ended it wasn't long till Spike and Jubilee couldn't keep their hands off each other, yet again Cordelia Chase another half naked couple were close to having sex on her desk. "Go any further and I'll cool you off with holy water, please you two it's bad enough with Angel and Xander without you two going at it like rabbits." Jubilee giggled as Spike had a dirty grin on his face, grabbing Jubilee's hand both the chipped vampire and the Firecracker headed quickly to their room before Spike decided to take her here and now against the wall.

Spike had Jubilee in his arms as she slept soundly against his chest, Spike truly loved Jubilee and wanted to turn her so she would always be with him for eternity with his beloved. But for some reason Spike didn't want his Firecracker to lose the fire he fell in love with, right now his girl was sleeping soundly after hours of making love and she needed her sleep. The chipped vampire couldn't mark his girl as his mate in the most primal way that all demons would know that Jubilee was his mate and love, he was going to ask Giles or even Wesley to help him with a bonding ceremony just like his Grand Sire and the Whelp had but first he needed to propose to his girl.

THE END


End file.
